


The Arcane Hydra

by TheUltimateUndesirable



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anxious Draco Malfoy, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friendship, Gay Draco Malfoy, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Luna Lovegood & Draco Malfoy Friendship, Luna Lovegood is a Good Friend, One Shot, Original Character(s), POV Draco Malfoy, Porn, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Prologue, Public Hand Jobs, Restraints, Rope Bondage, Sensation Play, Sex Club, Sexual Experimentation, Smut, Some Plot, Sub Draco Malfoy, Voyeurism, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24265765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateUndesirable/pseuds/TheUltimateUndesirable
Summary: Post war where Draco is dealing with a potential arranged marriage. Not knowing what to do and wanting to relax his best and only friend Luna Lovegood suggested her BDSM club. Is it actually a place he can fit in?Draco's prologue for my dronarry triad Best Mates with Benefits but is also it's own stand alone piece.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood & Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	The Arcane Hydra

**Author's Note:**

> All rights belong to JK Rowling. I spend my free time writing nerd porn for free. I'm not an English major. Dont like don't read yada yada yada. 
> 
> A/N: So while this is a smut piece for Druna it is not a romantic relationship nor will there be the development of one. I might develop a different relationship off of this BDSM club but that's up in the air for the future. 
> 
> Never thought I was going to finish this thing and with practically 12k it's crazy. I did debate splitting it into 2 chapters. I hope it turned out semi okay and not one actual hot waxy mess. Haha? Since it's wax play? -walks away slowly-

**XXXXXXXXXX**

It had been a little over 2 years since the war, but still it surprised Draco how close he had allowed himself to get to the witch. Friendship was not something he had ever cherished in his life but he enjoyed Luna's company more than anyone he could ever recall. Including Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy. His mother. Dobby. His cousin from France. None of them ever seemed to care or understand the way that the Ravenclaw witch had come to, or apparently always had by her assurance.

Honestly Luna was like the thestrals she loved. In the beginning she seemed invisible and sought him out at random times, startling him just like the winged horses would do to those unfamiliar with them. Yet she was quiet and gentle like them also. Another of the reasons she had been able to fly over his barriers and landing inside allowing him to finally accept taking comfort in her presence. His mind healer had played a good role in accepting her offered and persistent friendship. Luna was friends with him long before he acknowledged being friends with her. 

Part of his probation after being tried before the Wizengmont had been visiting the mind healer they assigned him once a week for a year. Of course he hadn't been happy about it at all, but he gritted his teeth and accepted the terms. It was a far better option than residing in Azkaban with his father. Draco knew at least half the reason he wasn't there was because Potter had unexpectedly testified for him. 

Potter had also testified for his mother truly to his surprise. She managed to avoid Azkaban thanks to him, granted narrowly. Her punishment was more than a fair bit steeper than his given she was a long aiding adult in the war. Draco really didn’t feel any sympathy for her. The full outcome and sentencing of his trial was probation of his wand, community service the entire stay his last year at Hogwarts and the mind healing while his mother was confined to Malfoy Manor. She wasn't allowed to leave the house for any reason other than dire medical attention, her wand had been confiscated, and she was sentenced to such a state for 3 years with a following probation period should everything go smoothly. 

A lot of feelings towards his parents had been discussed, much to his dislike, at his therapy sessions. Another part he truly loathed of his mind healing suggestions, orders or whatever you wanted to call them, had him reaching out to various people he felt guilt associated with. The list had been quite long and it took him two days with many hand cramps, to write every letter. Explaining his feelings and apologies for the person in particular. 

The whole project had been a dreadful thing, but if he hadn’t done it he would have been in for a world of lecture and reprimanding from his bloody annoying therapist. Maybe he would have even told the court he wasn’t cooperating. It wasn’t like he didn’t feel bad about it but such voiced, or in this case written, emotion was a challenge for him. Each time his owl came back for him to send yet another letter it took a few glasses of brandy from the cellar to watch it fly away. 

Most of his post had gone without response, which he didn't mind. He had expected as much anyways and it was part of why he hadn’t even wanted to do it. The sum that he had received a response from were in general unpleasant, and he didn’t understand why they hadn’t just sent a howler. They stated how he was very much not forgiven with plenty of choice words about what he was or would come to be. A worthless, arrogant, bigoted arsehold that was unworthy to even be the dragon dung on their old trainers. 

Words didn’t bother him though. Everything they said was all things he had heard plenty of times before during Voldermorts stay in the Manor. From his father to numerous death eaters they all made sure he knew his place. 

Three letters out of the small lot received in return had actually politely accepted his apologies and voiced their thanks for his doing so. He didn’t fully understand how they could possibly be thanking him when it was just a stupid letter apologizing for something he allowed to happen or did. The concept of forgiveness was difficult for him to grasp in the first few months. 

One letter had been from a Hufflepuff 6th year he had watched Goyle crucio from his side without intervening, on more than one occasion. It had been kind and understanding to the point he had wrinkled his nose to the uncomfortable feeling. Granger had also sent him one that was far more tolerable as her letter had been more to the point and with a formal approach. 

Then yet again the Chosen one had chosen to surprise him. Potter’s letter was warm and awkward to read. Feeling much more personal than it should have. While he had also managed to make sure he knew he was a git, Potter had also explained why he had testified and why he thought he deserved forgiveness. That he had it in full with respect as long as he didn’t do anything stupid. The Gryffindor had also tried to assure him that Weasley had reluctantly accepted his apology, but being a stubborn arse per Potter’s words, he had refused to respond via his own hand. Draco just dismissed Weasley’s potentially forced forgiveness though.

Finally there had been Luna’s reponse. He hadn’t received a letter in return. No, instead the witch had shown up right at the Manor gates a few days later wishing to see him. It had highly disturbed his mother, and he wasn’t sure if it was because it was a young girl she had allowed to be held prisoner in her home or if it was the fact she was a Lovegood. So instead of going into the house, both for everyone’s own comfort, they had gone into the gardens where she admired the flora and peacocks. 

Draco was confused at how the witch could possibly be comfortable coming to the Manor, but she had without any visible struggle on her face. Welcoming his apology, explaining why she did so, and making some mythological or made up references he didn’t get. Then she even offered her friendship by suggesting he leave the Manor with her and go search the seashore for some burrowing singer crabs. 

Of course he had politely declined her offer because not only had it felt weird to be alone with her but also because an odd crab was not something he had any desire to stumble upon. Luna had simply smiled accepting his answer and left that day, promising to see him again soon. Little did he know that soon meant three days later. The little Ravenclaw proved to be just as stubborn as he was when it came to his continual declining of her offers at friendship. Weeks of her coming by every few days, and his mothers complaining about it, eventually wore him down and they ventured out together for whatever she wished to do. 

That had led them to where they were now. His belly aching over latte’s at their favorite bistro outside of London. It was a fair distance from Diagon Alley but Draco preferred it that way. Despite having paid his dues he still didn’t feel comfortable or confident walking into heavy wizarding areas. All it would take was the right person on the right day at the right time to see him and just snap. Even with Luna there it didn’t make him feel any less uneasy on the occasional trip where she would convince him to go with her. 

Luna shook her head at him disapprovingly and a long strand of blond hair fell out of the bun on the top of her head as she took a sip from her cup. “If you dont want to get married Draco then don’t. It’s your life remember?” 

Draco wanted to bang his head on the metal grated table at her words and if they weren’t in public he may have. Around Luna was the only time he felt like he could be himself and didn’t need his mask. He didn’t need to hide or pretend because she seemed to understand him.

She was right about the situation and he knew it. Making sure he knew his life, his future, was up to him. That had been drilled into him after the war and by his bloody therapist that he was finally free from. However it didn’t stop him from feeling like he was being backed into a corner. Some trapped demiguise ready to flee with the most likely probability flashing before his eyes before it even happened.

“They have already arranged it,” he told her defeatedly. “Without Astoria and I having even met each other! Mother won’t take no for an answer. She is proceeding regardless and wants us to wed this coming August. Hardly five months away Luna. Five. Months.” 

“Well what happened to being gay and wanting to move out?” Luna brought up. 

Draco wanted to groan and throw himself back into the wire chair he was sitting in, the weather being just warm enough to sit outside with their robes on. The only person he had ever discussed his sexuality with was Luna. Never had he even allowed the therapist so much as a hint to it despite the bloody menance’s poking of the subject of future love every now and again.

It was so very Luna for her to be the one to bring it up randomly one day out of the blue a few months into their friendship. Asking if he had had a boyfriend in school and if he was talking to anyone now because apparently she had come across an open minded and handsome bloke in a muggle mall. One that she frequented due to theories about one of her imaginary magical creatures. Somehow she just knew. When she would be like that it made him tense because without using legilimency she sensed things. 

“I know your family hasn't practiced the upper class traditional ways in probably centuries but you know what will happen if I refuse this marriage and just up and move from the Manor. That’s not even counting an announcement that I prefer cock over tits,” Draco said with a roll of his eyes. The witch was just too simple sometimes. She didn’t beat around the bush, have any reserve, and did what she wanted to or thought was right regardless of the outcome. She lived without judgement.

“Is some gold and a family name really worth your happiness?” Luna asked him with a neutral expression. “Is your mother really worth pleasing? Yes I know you still love her but is your future binding, which is forever in traditional ways, really worthy of her approval?”

Draco didn’t respond right away. Neither were worth his happiness but maybe it was the previous 17 years of culture and rules ground into him that still caused him to struggle with serious decisions sometimes. Sure he was Lord of the Manor but threats of curses from his mother would be embedded into the ancient magic of the house. Undoable and thanks to the Ministry he was unable to vanquish her from the property. The Manor still saw her ranking as second in command.

“Just tell her you found someone else perhaps?” Luna interrupted his thinking about potential wards and curses he could sit up to prevent his mother from leaving her room as long as he could ensure the elves only obeyed his command. “I can always pretend to be your girlfriend. We have been hanging out almost weekly for nearly two years. I’m not in a relationship. So it wouldn’t be hard to convince her and others.”

The idea of bringing anyone home to his mother that wasn’t of approved breeding quality by her standards was asking for drama. If not in the moment for sure whenever his so called date would leave. Draco couldn’t help but scoff at the absurdity of it all. “Honestly I’m not sure which would give her the bigger heart attack. Me having the audacity to bring a boyfriend home or me bringing you. No offense of course. Then again if she has a heart attack….” 

“Draco,” the witch said in a disappointed tone. “You just need to relax and really think about it. Then you might be able to clear your head of that infestation and make the right decision. The right path isn’t hard to see you know.”

“Relax?,” Draco repeated slightly annoyed at the suggestion, like he hadn’t tried relaxing in the last 4 years. “I can’t bloody meditate if that’s what you're suggesting. Trust me I’ve tried,” he complained. Mediation and yoga were some of the first coping mechanisms and relaxation techniques that had been shoved on him after the war. Neither of which worked. His personality was just too active for something so slow paced to the point he was basically doing nothing in silence. 

Luna pursed her lips in thought. “Well. I sometimes go down to the creek in the woods across from daddy’s house. The nargles have a wonderful little town in the oak trees down there. Hmmm,” she continued to think. “...you already know I like walking along the beach and writing. Exploring always takes my mind off things and writing is magical all on its own. You really should try it.” Draco gave her an unimpressed looked. “Okay well I guess the only other thing I do to relax is go to the Arcane Hydra when I’m feeling in the mood. We always have loads of fun.” 

Draco furrowed his brows at the unknown name. “The what?” 

“The Arcane Hydra,” Luna repeated but didn’t elaborate, taking a sip of her latte with both hands wrapped around the cup keeping her hands warm. 

“Why haven’t you ever mentioned it before?” he asked curiously. They were such close friends he was kind of bothered by the fact she had never told him about somewhere she visited regularly. “I mean no offense,” Draco continued. “...but there are only so many lunch dates, walking, and gossip you can do before it gets a bit dull.” 

Luna chuckled and breathed in the steam of her drink. “I suppose you’re right. It’s just nothing I’ve thought to bring up. You are quite reserved Draco and it’s a very exclusive club. We don’t talk about it to others often especially since privacy is a priority. I assure you it never gets dull there though.”

“So what do you all do? Read or something?” Draco inquired with a random guess, his curiosity peaked. Exclusive, privacy, and never dull sounded intriguing but he couldn’t imagine anything privacy concerned the witch would do. 

“No,” Luna answered, shaking her head causing some more loose strands of blond hair to fall down from her head. “Usually we mingle, occasionally have some drinks, dance, celebrate and mostly have sex.” 

Draco choked on his latte and coughed. Covering his mouth with his elbow to keep some public decency. Unsure that he had heard the younger woman correctly. What he thought he heard couldn’t possibly have been what she had said. 

“What?” he asked when he had managed to clear his voice properly and straighten back up. 

Luna giggled trying to suppress a cheerful smile by biting her lips together between her teeth. “I’m sure the sex is what caused that reaction?”

Draco blinked repeatedly accepting what the witch was saying. “Well...yea!” he said a little louder than he intended. “It’s what? A bloody sex club?” Blunt disbelief laced his question. 

“Pretty much,” Luna said with a shrug of her shoulders. “Do you want to come?” 

Trying to put from his mind whether he actually wanted to go or not he concentrated on bringing the witch back to reality. A reality where apparently sex clubs existed but so did his name. “Hello. Earth to Luna,” he said sarcastically waving a hand in front of her face, and the witch looked to the sky like she often did when annoyed with him. “I’m a pureblood. A gay pureblood death eater! You think the likes of me would be allowed in such a place even if I wanted to go?” 

“We don’t judge a person's preference,” she said, sitting down her cup. “There are many gay and bisexual witches and wizards in the club. Along with a few purebloods, granted not that many though. As for being a death eater,” Luna thought for a second and twiddled the fringe of her light blue scarf between her fingers. “I guess I could ask the dungeon master. I don’t see why he would look down upon you though. We were teenagers Draco and you…..” 

“Wait who the hell is a dungeon master?” Draco interrupted her. 

“It’s the person that hosts the club. Making 

“No one is going to feel comfortable with Draco Malfoy walking around while 

“Again I can talk to the dungeon master. He is the only one that has to know who you are, at least at first. There are a few that wear masks occasionally, usually pet players or in bondage. Sometimes another master does, but you should just wear a glamour.” 

Draco’s heart rate sped up a bit at the mention of masks. Images of death eaters flying front and center to his mind and the idea of all those people around him, around Luna…. There were still a few death eaters on the loose but not many and of course there would always be pureblood supremacists but Lovegood was not capable of that. She couldn’t. “Mask?” he asked quietly, although he felt his bones rattling. “The dungeon master wears…..a mask? What kind?” 

Luna furrowed her brows then quickly shook her head sensing the confusion and his anxiety. “No no no no. Not like that Draco. Don’t worry. I promise. I meant there is another master in the club that occasionally likes to wear one, but it’s a different kind of thing. It’s a master slave relationship, a more extreme dominant and submissive one. The master is in full control of their slaves' physical and mental well being. I can’t say much more about him besides sometimes he wears one. The dungeon master though is just in control of the event. He is in control of everyone’s mental and physical safety whereas an individual master only focuses on his slave. He is the master over the event itself. I should have been clearer.” 

The images that had invaded his mind faded a little and his heart rate lessened. He swallowed thickly calming down. It made sense, to a degree at least. Most of it did and he trusted Luna. Of course this club would be as weird as she was. “Pet players?” Draco asked randomly, shifting through all she had recently said besides masks.

Luna laughed. “It’s a lot to learn really. Lots of different terms and kinks. You don’t have to or anything and I didn’t mean to scare you. It’s just something I find therapeutic and it’s sex. It’s like winning twice.” 

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Draco didn't show it but his skin was crawling both with nervous energy and anticipation. Really he has no clue what was going to be waiting for him when he finally entered this Arcane Hydra. Who was going to be there? Who was this dungeon master? What exactly was everyone going to be doing? Was he going to be able to see everything? There were so many questions and maybe most predominantly was why he had agreed to this. 

“Are you sure you're ready?” Luna asked him, offering her arm. Like always she had apparated straight outside the Manor gates. Not often did he venture to her house. Her dad managed to overwhelm him with conversation and topics he knew little to nothing about the couple times she had talked him into going. Thankfully she had accepted his uncomfortableness with her father without any personal issue and didn’t push him to go return. 

“The dungeon master really said it's okay?” Draco asked yet again like he had numerous times throughout the last week. It had only been last Friday that they had discussed the club. Apparently the biggest get-togethers were on the weekend so Luna had arranged for him to come along the following one. 

Luna nodded and stuck her arm out closer for him to take. She had told him many times but for some reason he felt the need to hear it again. “Yes. He was surprisingly uncaring on the subject. I'm just officially your sponsor should you stay. There are new people rules of course, but he would like to talk about that with you just to make sure there is no miscommunication at any point. He is quite protective. So come on. We don’t want to miss all the fun.” 

Draco cracked his neck and adjusted his tie again. The blond witch had told him it was completely unnecessary to wear a suit but if he was going to meet someone new and wanted to make a good impression at some exclusive club it was what he would sport. Choosing for the night a dark grey one that made his pale grey blue eyes pop a little more along with his hair. He reached under his cloak to straighten his cuffs one last time before interlocking his arm with the Ravenclaw who’s attire was just as casual and vibrant as always. Dark purple ruffles with a bright orange zig zag pattern and polka dots on it paired with dull mossy green trousers. 

“I will take care of you the entire time and your glamour is fine. Don't worry. Just stay by me,” Luna said patting his forearm tenderly before whisking them away with a faint pop of apparition. 

When they landed on their feet again Draco was met face to face with a large iron door. It was a house that rivaled that of the Manor, and instantly he wanted to know who could possibly own it that he didn't already know. He was also very pleased that he had indeed worn his suit if someone of such ranking was in charge but his nerves also increased realizing he could already know the dungeon master. 

There was a large flayed symbol on the door and Luna stepped forward to drag her fingers across the empty ribbon at the bottom of the base they extended from. As she did so golden letters shimmered to life revealing the name Arcane Hydra. The flayed pieces swayed back and forth slowly and he heard the click of the door unlocking. 

Luna looked back and offered her hand with a smile encouraging him forward and he did. “Flogger,” she said, inclining her head to the symbol. “I will show you it when we get inside. Perfect fitting for Hydra though. Brilliant really with the numerous heads. It only opens to your magical signature though so no one who isn't a member can gain entry without it.”

Pushing the door open and entering the entryway Draco took a deep breath and schooled himself and expressions. It was empty and silent in the white marbled entryway. An equally impressive and dark, but smaller, double door was in front of them with a double staircase leading up on each side. There were also two normal sized dark brown doors on both sides of them. 

Luna guided him to the door on the right and when she knocked almost instantly the door opened. A middle aged looking man that he was not familiar with sat behind a small desk in what appeared to be a black muggle t-shirt with a logo on it. He stood with a smile clearly having been waiting for them. Faded brown hair pulled back in a bun with the lean and smooth facial features that reminded him of Blaise except his skin was pale much like his own. 

“Well hello Mr.Malfoy….” the man began.

“Draco…” he interrupted on instinct and forced himself not to wince at his rudeness. “Draco please sir. Mr Malfoy is my father.” It was something that bothered him greatly and he always insisted on his first name among everyone. 

The older man nodded in understanding. “My apologies Draco. I can understand the desire to make sure you are distinguishably different. Luna has told me a lot about you,” he gestured a hand towards the witch. “I'm afraid I know little besides that from which news articles have told me.” 

Draco looked at Luna out of the corner of his eye, wondering what all the witch had said. She grinned and he made sure not to glare despite wanting to. Having a friend was a dangerous game he concluded and without even meaning to she could have let slip things he wasn’t comfortable with. 

“No need to fret dear boy. I wouldn't have allowed you here should I have thought negatively of you,” the man assured him, causing Draco to snap his attention back to him. “Would you care to take a seat please?”

Luna practically bounced into one of the two wooden chairs in front of the desk. “Thank you sir,” he said, taking the seat beside her more slowly. 

The man chuckled at them and resumed his seat as well. “Now my name is Samuel Layrn but I prefer Master Lay, at least here. You may also just call me Sam if you wish. Whatever you are more comfortable with. Now we have some things to go over and discuss before I can allow you into the rest of the house. Normally we have a mingling hour before we move into the dungeon. Just chit chat and update each other on our lives,” Master Lay dismissed as if it was no concern with a wave of his hand. “...just normal conversation like you would have with your friends, nothing special. Given your heistence regarding identity I figured it would be best to forgo the personal prodding right away and just jump in and see if you enjoy yourself before introductions.”

Draco relaxed a little at that information. Social introductions were not something he was exactly interested in having before knowing what he was fully getting himself into. That would be plastered on the Prophet if the wrong person found out it was indeed him at some sex club. 

“First you are here as a new comer,” the older man pulled some papers out of a top desk drawer and laid them down. “Luna is your sponsor until you become a proven reliable member. Your actions are to a degree her responsibility. We strive for comfort and privacy here Draco. That is also why you will be signing a magically binding contract. You will not be allowed to speak names of who attends here unless all participants have given consent to do so, or you are speaking to another member.” 

That information was a plus in his favor and Draco’s concern for identity issues dropped a fraction. Magically binding contracts were the best forms of contracts. If people accepted his presence being revealed his activities to the rest of the world wasn’t going to be an issue as long as this Master Lay was true to his own word.

“I see the relief on your face. That’s good my boy, we want you comfortable. It may also bring you comfort that you will not be able to access this house unless you have a member who will let you in. That would be your sponsor or partner. After 6 months we will key your magical signature into the wards and door. Then you will be able to access it on your own,” he informed Draco who nodded once in understanding.

“Next. Your first visit here we do not allow you to play with others both for their reassurance and your own. It is the same reason we will require you to do a scene of your own choosing first by yourself or with your sponsor. Whichever you prefer. No one is to be judged for their likes or preferences here and it puts you on equal ground as everyone else. In ways we are kind of like a family. We put a great deal of trust in each other, even those who you may not be close to or exactly like all that much. Are you capable of that?” Master Lay asked. 

Draco thought over having to get along with someone he didn’t like. Theo was the example he considered. He didn’t really think that would be an issue. School day hate and bullying were behind him and he was perfectly capable of sticking to himself, away from those that he didn’t get along with. So that left would he be capable of performing sexual acts in front of others and suprisingly he had a surge of his old confidence cover the first wave of nerves. “Yes sir.” he answered.

Master Lay smiled. “Good! So by the end of the night if you would like to continue coming here you will be paired with a member of your sexual role. Your partner. They will help make sure to help you in your position and adjustment to the lifestyle since you are unfamiliar I’ve gathered. Intervene on your behalf if necessary should you not be playing with your sponsor and evaluate you. Sometimes things can be overwhelming and it is good to have someone who understands your position fully to lean on and talk with on a more neutral ground than your sponsor.”

Without missing a beat the man jumped to the next topic with a much more serious tone. “We also reserve the right to curse you as deemed fit and obliviate your knowledge of the Arcane Hydra should you break the rules. I assure you I am not above whatever means are necessary.” 

Draco felt like he was looking at Dumbledore’s eyes the way he spoke and eyed him with focus. The blatant threat was actually both pleasing and familiar enough that he relaxed even more. He wondered if the man went to Hogwarts and what house he was in. “Understood.” 

Having the answer he wanted, Master Lay slid the piece of paper he had pulled out in front of him with a quill on top, along with an ink well. “The contract protects yourself as well as everyone else Draco. Should you be accepted as a member after the first 6 months you will be treated equally.” 

He looked from the parchment to Luna who only smiled and nodded her encouragement. The witch being a member meant she must have signed one. Then again Luna was far too trusting, but he also trusted the witch more than anyone. “If I sign the contract and enter, even as a newcomer my identity will be protected as much as the others? Even if I choose to not participate or become a member?” Draco asked.

Master Lay nodded. “That is correct young man. Also I do understand the desire for the slight changes to your appearance tonight and it is why I didn't have you come during social hour. However should you choose to return I will require you drop the glamour. This is free space to relax and be yourself. There is no lying and hiding.” 

Draco’s jaw tightened at the idea of revealing himself to everyone, especially since he didn’t know who the other members were yet. The idea gave him the same level of discomfort he got when he wandered into Diagon Alley. 

“Is that a problem for you?” the man asked. “If so….” 

“No,” Draco said quickly. “No it’s perfectly understandable. I do however have concern for being hexed by others.” 

Master Lay laughed. “Oh definitely not. Don’t you worry about that. Not everyone may like you but no harm will come to you from anyone in this club. It is another point in the contract. A member is not allowed to harm another member, with foul intent of course, inside or outside the club without a lovely set of curses and oblivation to their arses.” 

The corner of Draco’s mouth tried to curve upwards in a smile. “That is most reassuring,” he said with amused approval. Draco leaned over and skimmed the contract for a moment to make sure what he had been told was there and looked for anything that would seem contradicting or out of place. Much to his satisfaction everything was in order. It was everything the man had covered plus only a bit more. Regarding security and prohibited kinks at parties. Something he made a mental note to ask Luna about. 

Was he really going to do this? Walk into a sex club? Draco eyed him cautiously before picking up the quill and rolling it around in his hand. He had only had a few sexual encounters in school and he was totally unfamiliar with this BDSM lifestyle they called it. This was either going to be the stupidest or most exciting thing he had done, yet he signed the contract with a graceful flourish of the quill. 

“Do you have a sexual preference or role? Just so I can consider potential partners should you find yourself enjoying tonight?” Master Lay asked, causing Draco to look up from seeing his signed name. A small notepad was in his hand along with a smaller quill.

“I uh….I’m gay,” Draco replied. 

“Okay noted,” the man scribbled something down. “...and do you prefer a dominant, switch, or submissive position?” he asked 

Draco looked over to Luna uncertain of what his answer was. He had a feeling which way he leaned, but the term switch made him hesitate before speaking. 

“I’m a switch,” Luna told him as if that would help. 

“If you aren’t sure I recommend you try the switch position before fully deciding,” Master Lay suggested. “You may find you enjoy both control and submission or you will find out you lean one way more. Would you like me to put you down as that?” 

“I’m sure I know….” Draco trailed off not really wanting to admit it. “I don’t think I want to be in control of anyone or anything.” It made him think of trying to let the death eaters into the school and kill Dumbledore. Business and professional matters he had no probably taking charge of. Personal matters involving others? He didn’t want anything to do with that responsibility. 

The man grinned seemingly unsurprised by the answer. “No need to be shy, my boy. Submissive it is.” He checked off another box and stood before slipping the little notepad into the backpocket of his trousers. With a wave of his wand the door opened again and he walked around the desk to offer his hand. “Welcome to the Arcane Hydra Draco.” 

**XXXXXXXX**

There were many things Draco had considered when he tried to imagine what the club would be like. Perhaps a lot of skin and maybe some leather. Beds. A bookshelf full of sex manuals and lots of other doors leading to other rooms. People talking or demonstrating certain sexual things.

However he was completely unprepared for what he saw. He felt his pupils dilate and his face freeze in shock. Some of his expectations were right. There was a lot of skin. A whole lot. Only half the room was even close to semi modestly dressed. That included the men who were shirtless and the girls in lingerie. Very few were in full clothed attire. Himself, Luna, Master Lay, and two others. 

There was leather also but not as much as he had imagined. The floor was stone and there were various leather benches, tables, and couches spread out. Including an odd X shaped structure. The walls were made of the same stone as the floor and there were dark wooden shelves. A few books were present on one but they mostly held a freakishly large amount of objects. Most of which he was sure had been on or in someone at some point. 

Probably like the someone in the middle of the room on the rug that was getting thoroughly fucked in plain sight. Not just fucked. It was a full on orgy. The man was on his back with his legs spread wide, another man thrusting into his arse hard while a woman sat on his face concealing his identity. How he was managing to breath Draco didn’t have a clue. Some other bloke was standing in front of the woman and fucking her face in return with a wad of her brown hair wrapped up in his fist.

The crazy part was that wasn’t even all of it. Around the man on the floor 2 other men kneeled on opposite sides of his torso. Stroking their cocks fast and one started cumming on his stomach. Long white stripes coating it before the other found his relief also. Smearing it into his skin with their cocks in the process. 

It was incredibly erotic. More than he even thought possible and briefly he wondered what it would be like for him to be down there. Then he felt horrified that he liked that idea. Draco forced himself to finally swallow and a little too robotic like he leaned over to whisper in Luna’s ear. “What in the bloody hell is going on?” 

“Well…..Seamus seems to be enjoying himself,” Luna said with a hand gesture to the man on the floor. 

Draco spluttered at the name but the witch elbowed him in the ribs hard to silence him and he winced. Master Lay snorted and chuckled, patting him on the shoulder before walking towards a pen where a woman was on all fours crawling around holding a ball in her mouth.

He subtly rubbed where Luna had jabbed him. The whole thing was intense and so much more than he has even tried to envision. This was somewhere Draco had absolutely never imagined the Ravenclaw would visit but then again the more he thought about it he also wasn't surprised. 

“I will admit, I’ve always imagined you as more asexual. No real I don't know. Interest. You’ve never talked about it or looked at anyone or anything,” he confessed quietly to her. 

Luna shrugged. “I guess it isn’t something I find important in life. That doesn't mean I don’t enjoy it or think it’s fun. I come here sometimes, have a good time, and then go about my life. Nothing special.”

How could the blond possibly think this wasn't something special. It was unlike anything else. “You are hard to understand sometimes you know that right?” 

“I know,” Luna answered nonchalantly and interlocked their arms pulling him forward to walk into a room full of sex. 

The next hour he stayed arm and arm with Luna as a grounding agent as she guided him slowly around, stopping at nearly everyone to chat. It turned out the witch hadn't been in about a month and had a bit of catching up to do. Talking about weather and jobs to what a good boy their submissive had been. They all treated everything around them as an everyday common occurrence without batting an eye. For him though it took extra effort not to stare.

Draco remained mostly silent outside of the occasional hello anyone addressed him, but he let Luna do most of the speaking for him. Partly because he had no clue what to say and partly because some of the people he came across had him trying to process a lot. Like seeing Anthony Goldstein administering what Luna had said was an enema to some woman laying on her back. Or seeing his old house mate Graham Montague with a vaguely familiar dark red head without any freckles sitting on his lap completely naked except for a thin black collar around her neck. A large silver circular ring within it had a leash attached. Graham held it tight in one hand as he gripped at the woman’s pale body roughly with the other . 

Another thing that had him completely taken aback was Katie Bell, who made him queasy upon sight since he had not received a letter about his apology, and Neville Longbottom. They appeared to be down right torturing one Lee Jordan, whose cock was confined in what looked like a metal death trap. Luna had said it was a cock cage and Draco knew for certain that was not something he would like. Lee apparently did by the way he moaned when Neville swatted a thin rod that was called a riding crop against his arse before Katie would cover his mouth with her hand and tug on a chain hanging attached to the man’s nipples. That part did give him pleasant shivers. 

The people, being a mixture of strangers and familiar faces, was a thing all on it’s own but what really took his focus was what everyone was doing. There were so many different activities and sexual encounters happening he didn’t know where to begin analyzing anything, let alone anyone. Anytime he tried he became captivated by something else. 

Luna finally had guided him to one of the leather couches to sit in front of a large table that was being set up. Apparently she wanted him to have a full scene experience instead of walking around from area to area since a scene is what he would need to do. He wasn't sure how long they sat there as things began to unfold. It may have been half an hour or 10 minutes. Time moved both too fast and too slow. 

Draco licked his lips watching the woman bound starting to be fucked. It had taken him most of the scene to accept George Weasely was the one taking part in the thing. Tying up the woman in a technique that he had been told was shirab by the bloke on the other side of Luna. A form of japanese rope bondage. It was slow, detailed, the redhead hardly touched her outside of tying the endless ropes yet still she had reached a blissful expression before he began actually playing with her. 

Apparently the woman was his girlfriend. It felt so wrong he was enjoying watching them so much. Especially since it was a bloody Weasley with his cock out but he had been so focused, delicate, and cooing before laying it on her. Eating her out, and fucking her like the bound unmoving being she was. 

“Sooooooo…….do you like it?” Luna asked him, from what sounded like far away. 

Vaguely hearing her, Draco's eye twitched unwilling to look away. Unable to think of anything else watching George thrust in and out of her while holding onto the ropes for power. His own cock was so hard it was ridiculous and he debated finding a loo to take care of himself. As the Weasley twin climaxed Draco let out his own steady breath trying to control his breathing. He wasn’t a teenager about to cum in his pants but merlin he was starting to feel absolutely desperate. 

“Is that a yes then?” the witch's voice came again clearer this time.

“Hmm?” Draco hummed in response, still not taking his eyes off George as he licked his cum out of her pussy while squeezing her arse cheeks tightly. 

“Are you having a good time?” Luna asked and Draco nodded mutey. Pressing his lips together wishing she would quit talking so he could absorb the moment. Pretending their release was his own as the girl cried out again and George rubbed her ribs soothingly. 

“Now he will give her a minute or two before he starts undoing the ropes. I bet she feels like melted pudding now. George is always brilliant with the ropes. It’s his specialty,” Luna sounded admiring.

For the first time since entering the room Draco felt physically and mentally frustrated enough to speak almost normally. Reserve went from him as his cock strained against his trousers. They might as well have been that bloody cock cage. It was what he got for wearing a perfectly fitted high end suit. One that fit his form so perfectly there wasn't room for a full blown erection.

“Yea yea yea,” he said impatiently ready to stand and make a break for it but still unable to look away from George's tender caring of his girlfriend. “Where is the loo?”

Luna giggled. “What turned you on?” 

“What? Maybe I just need to take a piss? Did you consider that?” he said defensively snapping his head to the left to look at her. Luna only raised an eyebrow at him and he growled lowly before huffing.

“Was it George?” Luna tilted her head curiously. 

“Bloody fucking hell…..” Draco mumbled, rubbing his forehead. He thought he could die from being questioned so much and for being turned on so hard when a Weasley was involved. “All of it ok?”

“Really?” her eyebrows raised with a little surprise. He hated when she got that look because it always meant the sparking of new ideas in her unpredictable mind. The only thing predictable about her was being unpredictable. 

“Yes. Fuck,” he said in controlled exhasperation leaning closer to her so he wasn't speaking loud. “How are you not worked up? I feel like a 13 year old trying not to cum in my pants after a winning quidditch match watching the older years undress slapping each other on their sweaty backs!” 

“I’m not much of a voyager I guess?” Luna actually answered with thought. “I mean I like watching. It’s amazing to admire, but it doesn’t get me excited like it does you apparently. I like to be more involved. Even being in a scene and people watching me it isn’t the exciting part for me. The exciting part is their hands on me or vica versa.”

“Well I’m going to need to leave or find the loo or something cause I think I'm going to die right now if I don’t get off Luna,” Draco whined, not caring about the level of their conversation. They had never exactly talked in depth about their sex life but he had never felt as desperate as he did now. Really they only ever discussed what they found attractive in a person, which was actually more his doing. 

“You could always try a scene since you need to do one anyways before you can start really participating,” Luna suggested casually.

Draco's pureblood brain flickered back to life for a second. “I’m not in a relationship with anyone here! How can I just….”

“Haven’t you had a one night stand or casual arrangement?” Luna cut in. “You don’t even have to have intercourse if you don't want to anyways. There are other ways. Oral and masturabation. If you can really really get into the zone I’m sure Graham could manage to get you off without even touching your cock. He is quite intense and talented.” 

Doubt covered Draco's face. He found that possibility highly unlikely but he was curious to see how that would play out. Still uncertainty took over and the reality of not knowing everyone else as personally as Luna hit him. How was he supposed to find the courage to let loose with others on a stage even in his glamour?

“It’s not about just sex. It's about release, whether that be giving it up or taking control,” she tried explaining to him. 

He did understand the concept. The idea was growing more and more horribly tempting thanks to his throbbing manhood. “What do you recommend?” Draco mumbled despite himself. 

Luna glanced around the room slowly seeming to ponder all the different set ups and people. “Hmm…..well nothing too extreme. I don't think you're ready for impact yet. George and Katie may be a bit too uncomfortable for you. Seamus is very enthusiastic as you could tell but he might be done for the night,” she started listing off as she looked. Draco followed her gaze to wear the Irish man was now in shorts laying down on one of the other couches talking to the dark red headed witch with Graham. 

“Maybe you never know with him though,” Luna sighed playfully before continuing. “Marggie and Titus are fun, but you don’t know them at all. Marggie is from France and Titus graduated from Hogwarts before we even went to school. Hmmm….. There is Anthony. He is a gentle dom and would be easy on you. He likes being a daddy.” 

Draco stared at Luna, completely choosing not to ask about that reference yet. “Umm….” 

“I mean I could always do it, but I’m afraid you would find that too awkward, yes?” 

His eyes went wide taken aback by the suggestion. “Uhh yeah! Duh. You're my friend!” he said with more gesture than he meant as George, his girlfriend and the people on the couch next to them dispersed.

“Over half the people in here are friends of some nature,” Luna countered with a one shoulder shrug. “Even those that aren't sometimes still play together in the right scene or situation. Sex is sex Draco.” 

Draco rolled his eyes at his friend controlling another growl. His hormones were pumping, he was frustrated and the witch was not helping the matter by being hard to argue against. Then again it could have also been he was just too worked up to argue or care anymore. “What do you even normally do?” he asked. 

The blond witch perked up, apparently excited to share. “Normally a wide variety of sensation plays or orgasm control. Edging, vibrators, teasing, and so on but my favorite is wax play. I'm usually the one that holds those scenes or teaches it to other doms.” 

“Wax play?” Draco repeated furrowing his brows. 

She nodded her hair excitedly. “You dribble hot wax on the submissive to produce a light burning sensation. It falls under sensation play of course and it just is beautiful. Especially between the colors and the way most of the submissives act. It gives them a rush of adrenaline waiting for the next drop until they are so stimulated they just need to cum. Wiggling their bodies just enough to move the wax around like a living form of abstract art,” Luna explained in a dreamily state.

“I bloody well need to come,” Draco grouched, leaning back and crossing his arms while adjusting his cock without any shame. 

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

The pillar candles the witch had lit when they went behind the black curtains were brightly colored. Draco studied their flickering flames intensely trying not to cover his bits with his hands like he had after his pants had come off. Realization hitting him hard when Luna's eyes landed on his groin. 

The tall candles were blues, purples, greens, reds, yellows, black…..really every color was floating around him in a semicircle along with a stand holding a few different objects. Apparently this was her wax play scene set up. Feeling Luna smoothing the oil over all of his body with the brush was something he was trying hard to ignore but was a constant reminder. 

“Jojoba oil is my favorite,” Luna said at random kneeling down at his side and rubbing the substance over his hip bone. “Of course it helps protect the skin against burn marks by creating a barrier but it is home for the pearling thunder snail. It gives your skin extra nutrients that other oils don’t. You can still get burned if you go too hot or use too much unfortunately. You shouldn't use magic on something like this since you need to make sure there are no missed spots. Plus it makes cleaning up easier.” 

Draco took a deep breath and let it out just as heavily. This was just Luna. He didn't have to be nervous. Lots of gay blokes let their best female friend play with their cocks. Right? Of course not, but again it was Luna and he was an obvious prat.

Still he stood unmoving while the witch continued the process until he was coated in a thin layer of oil almost everywhere. When she rose to her full height again and began rolling her sleeves up to her elbows Draco frowned a little in confusion. 

“Aren’t you going to take your clothes off?” he asked. Most of the people engaging had been at least partially naked. 

“Why?” she hummed, turning her back to him and approaching the shelves. Putting the bottle of oil and brush back. 

“Isn’t that what you do?” 

Luna picked up a piece of white fabric with strings from the top shelf. “I mean I can,” she answered. “...but I don’t plan on having an orgasm, and besides no one actually has to take their clothes off to play. Do you want me to?”

Draco instantly shook his head no as the witch turned around and walked back up to him. The casual distance between them now felt too close. It was weird enough with him being naked. 

“Okay then,” she said brightly. “Are you okay with having your arms tied? Just out to the sides so you don’t jerk around really. It helps to make sure we don’t get wax anywhere it shouldn’t go like your face or crotch. Plus it's extra fun! You can just focus on being where you are and the feelings.” 

“I guess?” Draco said. He wanted to do something with his hands. If he was still dressed he probably would have adjusted his tie again. “I don't know. This is all just so weird.” 

Taking her wand out if her trousers Luna flicked it at the floor. Draco was surprised as two holes opened in the wooden platform they were standing on. One of each side of him and he watched as a wood poles rose up from inside them. A black leather cuff hanging from the top of each one by a thick rope. 

Luna held out the white fabric she had picked up for him. “Here. I think a blindfold will help you,” she told him as he took it from her. 

He rubbed the thick fuzzy white material between his fingers. It was a brilliant idea to not have to see all the people. How he had even caved to doing this in the first place was mind boggling and this way he could pretend it was all in his head. Just another dream. 

“What are you going to use as a safe word?” Luna asked. “Something for you to say if it gets to be too much for you. I will stop doing everything the second you say it.” The witch picked up a dark blue candle from the circle and tilted it enough above her forearm to allow a dribble of wax to fall on her skin. She nodded and smiled to herself. 

It took hardly more than a second for him to pick his safe word. “Mark,” Draco replied. Nothing would be easier to say or remember in regards to stopping something. The word mark was tainted with memories of Voldermort. 

Luna put the candle back in the air where it floated in place. “That is easy,” she said and Draco could hear the faint sadness in her words but she moved right back to a chipper tone as she took the blindfold back from him. 

“Now I will try and get you off without touching you but I’m pretty certain that won’t happen. I can release your arms in the end so you can take care of it yourself, I can have someone from the club suck you or wank you, or I can just wank you myself. Whatever you're comfortable with,” the witch rattled off as he let her cover his eyes with the fabric. 

“No. I don’t want anyone else touching me,” he stated firmly shaking his head. The idea made his anxiety rise. Luna picked up his right wrist and Draco tried to remain collected as she fastened the leather around it. When she let go and she moved on to doing his other wrist, he suddenly appreciated the way it held his arm suspended in the air without any effort on his end. It was relaxing in a way when she finished both. 

“Can we just….go with it?”. Draco really wasn’t keen on the idea of Luna touching his cock but he didn’t know what was going to happen. 

“Sure,” Luna agreed easily and Draco could hear the witch walking around and things moving. A few seconds later she spoke again. “Are you ready?”

Draco ignored the mix of nerves and unexpected excitement already building in his belly. He was already this far, and he would be lying if the anticipation wasn't pulling him further into the experience. Luna started to become a secondary factor as the crowd of people that would be watching him took place as first. “Yea. I’m ready,” he breathed.

“Alrighty then,” Luna bubbled, and he jerked when he felt a thin hard rod of some kind tap him playfully on the arse. Draco heard the fabric of the curtains shift and his heart moved into his throat at the sound of murmurs. 

“Hey everyone,” Luna spoke. “My friend tonight got a little over interested so I encouraged him to go ahead and give it a try. What do you think?” 

“He sure is handsome,” a female voice cooed.

“Goodness he is….” someone who was clearly a man said breathlessly. 

“Wow good for him,” another man complimented. “First night and willing to get on stage? My kind of lad.” 

The compliment had Draco's blood pumping in embarrassment and excitement. Yes he was going to enjoy this. He was going to enjoy it a lot. 

“Looks like he likes it already,” the same man's voice said teasingly and Draco felt a shiver go through him as his cock started to fill again. It had died when he had undressed in front of his friend. A small chorus of agreement was heard and a few laughs. He wondered if their laughing was a good or bad thing. 

“Well love it seems you are a little exhibitionist at heart aren't you?” Luna asked rhetorically with a laugh of her own. Something soft lightly skated down his chest and stomach until it grazed his stiffening cock. He blushed furiously at her actions. Forever grateful his eyes and upper cheeks were covered so he couldn’t see her.

“I don’t know about little Luna,” some female said. “Looks like a pretty big one in my opinion.”

Horrified Draco had to tighten his throat to keep from groaning both in shame and pleasure. People were eyeing and praising his cock. There were so many feelings happening within him. The hard rod that the witch had tapped him on the arse with suddenly lifted his chin up higher with some small piece of flattened leather on it. 

Things were quiet and he turned his head away slowly when she slid it up his jaw line before dragging it roughly down against his chest. It crossed his nipple and he gasped even though he knew it was coming. He heard an “mmmmmm” from someone and he wanted to whine. Luna continued to drag the top of what he assumed was one of the riding crops from earlier across his body. It tickled when she moved it around his ribs and onto his back. Allowing it to dip down to the crack of his arse. 

Draco was terrified and excited by what she was going to do next. Then the feather like sensation was back. Brushing against his belly button and down just above his cock, enough to have it flickering against the hard head. He could already feel himself leaking. The witch slid the thin rod between his cheeks easily thanks to the oil and he couldn’t help the stuttered noises that left him when it slid against his arsehole.

“That’s a boy. Let it out,” and Draco recognized the voice of Master Lay. He started to breathe a little harder since he had actually had a conversation with this man. That and from wishing that the bloody feather thing would quit teasing him. It was making him want to thrust up against it's soft tickle but he prevented himself. 

Luna pulled the rod from his backside and pushed the tip of the leather piece hard against his hip. She dragged it heavily down a line on his thigh he decided would leave a red mark but it felt amazing. It had his skin tingling with feeling and he mouthed “fuck” when she tapped him on the knee twice. The feather stopped when she did so and he tried to not appear like he was growing out of breath. His chest and throat was tight from holding it. 

When the first drop of heat hit the skin of his bicep Draco hissed loudly. It was a short burn but it caused a burst of sensation from the pleasant tingle that already existed. Like the spark of a flame from a baby dragon accidentally burning you. Then it happened again on his right bicep and he turned his head with another hiss as if he could see what was happening. It made his cock twitch in further anticipation. 

He heard whispers that brought his head back forward and then more wax was suddenly dropped steadily and repeatedly onto his chest plate causing the burn to travel further south towards his stomach. The heat caused him to pant which caused other sounds from the people he couldn’t hear because he was absorbed in the burn. Draco pulled against the restraint a little, his brain telling him to touch himself. 

“Merlin, he wants it Luna. Over there,” a man said and Draco realized he had almost forgotten it was Luna that was doing this but he found he didn’t even care at the moment. He moved his head side to side slightly wondering and excited about where the next spot would be as the wax against his stomach hardened. 

Drops of the hot wax suddenly hit him out of nowhere on his forearm. Almost like they were splashed and his nerve endings burst with so many prickles of feeling and he moaned pulling against the restraint lightly again. Not even a second later another wave of wax droplets splashed against his other forearm where the dark mark was concealed. The wax seemed to burn even more but with the wonderful warm heat being almost everywhere he didn't mind. 

A groan came from the crowd and Draco wiggled his hips unknowingly. wishing for anything to touch him. He waited and waited and still nothing happened. He could hear movement so he knew he hadn't just been ditched but finally he whimpered impatiently. 

As soon as he did more heat was drizzled onto his collarbone where it pooled making it extra hot until it overfilled and trickled down over the ridge. When it coated his nipple like fire Draco felt his balls want to tighten as the ones in his belly did. “Oh fuck….” he panted as the wax solidified around the stiff bud tightly. “Fuck.” 

“Do you want me to touch you?” Luna seemingly purred, and the tip of the riding crop was back. It gently grazed his pained neglected cock and Draco felt a whole mixture of feelings, but his body shivered as the contact stood out the most. “You seem to be struggling a bit.” 

Draco chewed on his lips nervously but his cock was throbbing now that it had been touched again. He didn't feel that way about Luna at all but he felt like his balls were going to explode also. His brain was a mess trying to decide. 

“It’s just me love,” Luna said, sensing confusion in his hesitation. “Sex is sex. Some of us friends play together like I said. Right? It just takes a certain amount of trust.” 

Draco heard all kinds of different answers in agreement that were muffled together. In the far left though he could hear someone whispering “I bet he is cute when he comes,” and Draco let out a shaky breath. A rush of something ran through him listening to the crowd. He nodded his head tightly for her to continue, but with more eagerness than he had expected. 

When Luna did actually wrap her small hand around his hardness gently he inhaled sharply and bit his bottom lip hard. His best friend, a female, was touching his most intimate parts. Yet it still managed to be so adrenaline rushing as a bunch of ohhhs were heard around the room making it intense. That was the real pleasure he found.

The witch started stroking him and a man said “Fuck I hope he likes to experiment.”. Draco didn’t recognize himself panting a vocal “Merlin I do.” as his nervous system started overloading with the added stimulation to his cock. All he could see was Seamus getting fucked like a used nymph on the floor but his own face quickly took the place of the Gryffindor. 

“You're doing so good,” Luna praised him distantly as she started stroking him faster.

There were so many other noises he was starting to pick up. His hearing was highly acute with his temporary blindness. He could hear clothes moving, murmurs and groans on top of the new added sound of skin slapping nearby. Of course he didn’t have the faintest clue as to what or who it was coming from but he envisioned so many different possibilities. Was someone getting fucked on the couch in front of him?

Then suddenly Luna stopped, removing her hand from his cock. His hips continued to move forward against his will seeking the friction and he whimpered in embarrassment. People laughed but he hardly cared or registered it, especially when only a second later he felt a slightly larger amount of hot wax being dropped onto his shoulders. The fire sensation ran down the roll of his shoulders and back of his shoulder blades. Hitting new untouched and what were apparently extra sensitive spots on the low part of his back. 

It caused him to moan excitedly and when the tiniest bit of fresh wax teased at the tip of his other nipple Draco's right arm pulled on the restraint with force. The desperate need to touch himself was so strong but then Luna’s hand was wrapped around his cock again working him quickly and he actually found himself repeating thank you over and over. 

Another person in the roam cried out and Draco's jaw dropped. Thrusting into his friends hand he came with his own mewl of release. It was other worldly cumming tied up and with more physical feeling than he had ever expierenced before.

“Oh look at you,” Luna cooed at him as he came. “Getting off for everyone to watch. You should see what you’ve made them do. Just imagine it, love. Just as worked up as you. Fucking themselves from watching you.”

“Fuck….yes….yes I am ohhh….” Draco tossed his head back feeling nothing but the coursing heat of his skin. Lost in the pulsing of his cock and exploding nerve endings until things started to simmer and he registered Luna’s hand was gone. Which actually brought him more relief and his arms went slack against the holds. He hung his head in exhaustion from riding the crazy waves.

Draco didn't hear anything for a few minutes and instead just enjoyed the feeling. He usually didn't like feeling but he liked this. The feeling was one of total relaxation, openness, no worries at all and pure enjoyment. If he was laying down he could have very well have just drifted right off into sleep. A hand patted him lightly on his cheek and Draco lifted his head away despite wanting to turn from the touch.

“Relaxing isn't it?” Luna asked but Draco didn't reply. He just exhaled heavily and enjoyed the last embers of the feeling. “So you seemed to enjoy yourself.” 

“No not at all,” Draco answered sarcastically. “My cock dried up like an old shrivelfig and I didn’t shoot my load for an entire room full to see.” 

Luna actually laughed quite loudly and Draco could imagine her holding her rib like she sometimes did at his sarcasm. “Yeah I had a feeling you would be into that,” she admitted to him. “You always did like attention. Seriously though next time you should try it without the blindfold. At least at the end. I bet you would have liked what you saw. Them all getting excited by you….”

“Yes yes yes,” Draco repeated, and he looked away, starting to feel embarrassed again as his good feelings finally dispersed. “Can I get bloody dressed now?” 

“Can I take a picture first?” Luna asked him randomly. 

“What? I’m naked!” he exclaimed as if the witch hadn’t just covered every expanse of his skin in oil and wanked him. 

Luna giggled. “I know and you’re beautiful. A piece of art. Your mark is glamoured and we will keep the blind fold for identity still.It could be beautiful for the dungeon wall or even my personal collection. It’s truly a wonderful image to admire.” 

Draco huffed or maybe sighed depending on interpretation. “The things you talk me into witch….fine,” he agreed, feeling spent and just tired now. 

He heard her rummaging around and then there was the tell tell click of a camera. Then his arms dropped as the leather cuffs holding his arms out were released by magic. Hesitantly he peeled the blindfold off his eyes wondering if he was actually going to be able to look at Luna the same after this. 

Much to his pleasure and happiness Luna stood there with her ruffled shirt just as she was before with a caring smile on her face. Hair pulled up now in her favored knotty bun. Nothing felt or looked any different. Draco blinked to make sure and he started to believe more that sex was just sex. While he decided he would definitely never engage in sexual acts with the witch again things weren't as uncomfortable as he thought it would be. 

“Let’s clean you up,” Luna said cheerfully, picking up a rag and levitating a bowl of water towards him.

Looking down at his body Draco's lips parted in shock. White, gold, light blue, dark blue, and purple wax covered him in no pattern. It really was abstract and he found that the witch wasn't wrong. He was beautiful. 

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I may have gone overboard in detail but I couldn’t seem to stop it…….-shrug-
> 
> You are free to join my Facebook group Ultimate Undesirable - Fan Fic & Fan Art for snippets and it is where you can nag me.


End file.
